Building upon and adding to data generated in the initial studies of Highland Heights a low income medically oriented housing facility for the physically impaired -- the overall objectives of the proposed renewal focus on substantive issues regarding this long-term care "service" delivery system as well as on a continuing study of the application of an innovative research strategy first developed in the short-term evaluation of this facility. While the renewal project has other subsidiary impact analysis goals relating to other service interventions, the major substantive goal is to learn about the long run (up to five years) effects on health and well-being (quality of life) of this sheltered housing facility. This is to be accomplished within the framework of a long range controlled impact evaluation (using Analysis and Variance analytic techniques) in which residents are to be compared with matched applicants. Subsidiary non-impact goals focus on: 1) a descriptive longitudinal substudy of residents who moved to Highland Heights from a long-term care facility in terms of life status (quality of life) and comparative costs; and 2) the development of a prediction system (based on Discriminant Function analysis) for forecasting which of the experimentals is likely to experience a benefit through residency in the Highland Heights apartments in terms of future institutionalization and death. Methodologically, the primary goal is to broaden the knowledge base concerning matched sample strategies that can be used for determining the impact of service interventions when a randomized experiment was not feasible. More specifically, the multivariate non-randomized sampling procedure developed and used in the continuing Highland Heights evaluation will be applied and tested within two situations in which randomization is not feasible, as well as being further refined through an attempted modification of two of its central operational procedures.